In most electronic systems it is advantageous to have means to isolate or connect a load to a signal source. This is especially advantageous in telecommunications systems, for the injection as well as for the extraction of the signal from the communications means.
These functions are carried out in the prior art by means of switches and multiple ways of carrying them out are known, with MOSFET transistors as well as with BJT transistors.
Several examples of switches would be those disclosed in the patents US200311787 “Switch control circuit” and EP1246363 “High frequency switch circuit, and communications terminal using the same” that describe switch circuits that solve problems specific to the use thereof. The problem of curling is solved in the first patent within the band of the insertion losses in the active state of a high frequency switch, whereas the second patent solves the problem of uncontrolled switching due to noise in the load, for example, due to lightning or other electric phenomena. None of these two patents anticipate or solve the technical problem in this invention, that is to say, switching signals at peak to peak level double the source.
In general, switches known in the prior part suffice in multiple uses of telecommunications systems since the output signal of the amplifier will have a maximum peak-peak level that will be equal to the source voltage. A switching step with a higher voltage range is unnecessary. Unfortunately, this is not valid in the case wherein some power combination circuit, such as, the power combiner circuit described in patent WO2004/038911, is used. In this case, the output peak-peak voltage can clearly be higher than the source voltage. The only solution in the prior art would be to increase the source voltage, which would imply a higher expense in the manufacture and use of this type of circuit.
The switch circuit of the invention makes it possible to achieve output peak to peak voltage ranges higher than the source voltage (doubling this range) with the need to alternate said source voltage, which implies a very effective solution from an economic point of view for switching high power signals.